


Ascension For Dummies [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, How to Be a Space Princess, Paperwork, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Movie(s), Standing in Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter doesn't feel ready for the bureaucratic nightmare of getting Titus to trial, or for the weirdness of being royalty in general. Fortunately, someone's written a guide exactly suited to her new needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension For Dummies [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ascension For Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391385) by [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/pseuds/fadeverb). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Jupiter%20Ascending/Ascension%20For%20Dummies.mp3) | 33:50 | 31.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ascension-for-dummies) |  |   
  
### Music

_Revolution ~off vocal version~_ by Megumi Hayashibara

_INFOMERCIAL MUSIC CUE_ Produced by film composer Scott Douglas MacLachlan

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
